Le retour des jeux
by pazouzou
Summary: Deux amis font faces à leurs amours déçus. ATTENTION : cette histoire parle d'un sujet sérieux et controversé. Ne lisez pas si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise.


_**Bonjour ! **_

_**Je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Madge ! Mais les mots sont sortis un peu bizarrement !**_

_**Attention : Cette fiction traite d'un sujet assez sérieux qui pourrait offusquer certains : L'avortement !**_

_**Alors si vous êtes contre ne lisez pas ! **_

_**Ensuite pour celle qui aime Gale ! Lisez à vos risques et périls ! je l'ai dépeint assez méchamment ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**Pazouzou !**_

Madge était allongé sur le carrelage de la salle de bains, elle essayait de compter les jours depuis ses dernières règles. Trop longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait, mais elle était terrorisée par l'idée même de ce que tout cela impliquait, elle ne connaissait rien des solutions pour les cas comme elle dans le district, elle savait qu'elles existaient mais qu'elles étaient illégales.

Mais avant tout ça, elle devait être sure, il fallait qu'elle aille voir quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider, mais qui ? Tout ce savait dans le quartier marchand et si elle allait voir son médecin de famille, elle n'aurait plus le choix. Il fallait donc trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait garder sa langue et l'aidé correctement. La seule guérisseuse du village lui vint en tête. Forcément, la mère de Katniss. Toute cette situation n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle attende l'après-midi, Katniss ne serait plus à la maison et l'école ayant repris, personne ne la verrait. Pour le reste du district elle était malade. Tant mieux. Elle se releva, attendit que la nausée passe, elle ne passa pas. Elle descendit à la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau, la seule chose qu'elle avait envie d'ingurgiter. Elle avait envie d'en parler. Elle voulait que quelqu'un soit au courant de toute cette histoire, mais la seule personne qui pourrait la comprendre et l'écouter sans en parler, était plus ou moins liée à l'histoire. Peeta, l'un des quatre personnages qui composaient ce mauvais film pour adolescentes du Capitole, qui était devenu sa vie. Le titre elle le voyait d'ici : Les victoires de l'amour. Aussi mauvais que l'histoire qui se jouait devant elle. Avec Peeta, ils s'étaient tout de suite compris, lui aimait Katniss depuis le premier jour et elle, c'était à peu près la même chose. Depuis ce jour, depuis la remise des médailles pour les mineurs disparus, il avait été droit et fière comme Katniss, déjà à 13 ans il était beau, il tenait ses frères par la main et n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois, il avait reçu la médaille, était parti se rassoir à sa place et il l'avait fixé, de ses yeux gris, plein de douleur et de colère. Gale Hawthorne, son nom, avant lui donnait le sourire aux lèvres, maintenant, elle avait une boule dans le creux de son ventre.

Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis le retour de Peeta et Katniss. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup avant, mais au moins, ils avaient partagés quelque chose. Ils s'étaient rapprochés durant les jeux, il voulait faire mal à quelqu'un qui ressemblait le plus au Capitole et à Peeta, et elle voulait juste le réconforter. Au début, c'était étrange, mortifiant parfois et pas très agréable, mais avec le temps, ils avaient appris à connaitre le corps de l'autre. Même s'il ne lui avait pas avoué, elle savait qu'elle avait été la première. Juste ça lui suffisait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été importante. Maintenant que Katniss était revenue, ils passaient tous leurs dimanches ensemble. Elle ne savait pas comment Peeta pouvait faire. Gale aimait l'emmené dans les bois. Elle ne voulait pas savoir si c'était à cause de Katniss ou de la tranquillité. Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans les bois, tous les dimanches. Et Madge se sentait minable.

Elle partit soudain en courant vers le village des vainqueurs, tant pis si Katniss la voyait, il fallait qu'elle parle à Peeta. Lui au moins ne la jugerait pas. Quand elle arriva devant sa maison elle vit du coin de l'œil Katniss partir, la veste de son père sur le dos, elle allait chasser. Elles se firent un signe de la main et un sourire. Elle monta les marches du perron en sentant le regard de sa meilleure amie dans son dos. Mais si les rumeurs en ville disaient juste, Peeta et Katniss n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur retour. Tant mieux pour elle, la chasseuse n'allait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi elle allait voir Peeta. Il ouvrit la porte, le sourire aux lèvres mais la mine grave. Le retour était dur pour lui. Il l'avait invité à rentrer et avait attendu qu'elle parle. Il avait toujours été comme ça, patient et calme, les jeux ne lui avaient pas enlevé ça.

Elle avait expliqué sa situation sans donner de nom, trop compliqué à prononcer. Il avait posé des questions les sourcils froncés. Quand il lui avait demandé le nom du fautif, elle avait rougi et baissé les yeux, il avait soupiré et juré. Elle l'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Elle pleurait, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, il sentait bon, elle s'était calmé au son de sa voix qui lui répétait que tout irait bien, qu'après tout il était revenu de l'arène. Elle avait ri, encore une fois il avait réussi à la réconforter, elle maudissait Katniss d'avoir autant de chance. Les deux meilleurs partis du district étaient tombés sous son charme, elle n'avait plus qu'à choisir et en faire souffrir un. Il l'avait proposé de l'accompagner dans la maison voisine, elle avait accepté avec plaisir.

Mme Everdeen avait été très douce et patiente, elle avait regardé Peeta d'un mauvais œil, avant de comprendre qu'il était juste là pour la soutenir. Peeta ne pourrait jamais faire ça à Katniss. Gale l'avait fait. Mais son nom n'avait pas été prononcé une seule fois. Madge avait essayé de rester forte, mais elle se sentait hors de son corps, elle écoutait sans comprendre, Peeta lui, avait pris les choses en mains, posant des questions sur les risques et sur les chances d'échecs. À la fin Mme Everdeen avait commenté en disant qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Peeta à ses côtés. Ils avaient pris le thé, discuter de choses et d'autres et après quelques conseils. Mais la vérité lui avait explosée en pleine figure quand elle était sortie, Prim et Katniss revenait de l'école. Elle avait compris ce qu'elle était devenue : la traînée du district. Enceinte d'un homme qui aimait sa meilleure amie et la détestait pour ce qu'elle représentait. Le seul ami qu'elle avait et qui pouvait comprendre souffrait comme elle de cette situation. Elle s'effondra, incapable de se relever. Peeta encore une fois avait été là, la relevant et la raccompagnant chez elle, en passant une Katniss médusée et inquiète.

Le jour suivant, il était venu discuter chez elle. Il lui avait dit de parler à Gale de tout ça. Il devait savoir, même si bientôt tout serait fini, il devait savoir qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Mais Madge n'était pas de cet avis, elle avait l'impression étrange qu'il allait lui rire au nez. Ou alors qu'il lui hurlerait encore une fois dessus. Peeta lui proposa même de l'accompagner chez lui. Mais, ils le savaient tous les deux, rien de bien ne sortirait de cette discussion s'il était présent. Ils partirent tous les deux chez la faiseuse d'anges. Elle détestait ce nom, ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre n'était rien de plus qu'une chose bizarre et sans forme. Elle n'allait pas tuer un enfant, il n'existait pas encore. Une vieille femme leur ouvrit, elle avait le regard usé et le visage reflétant les dures années dans la Veine. Ici beaucoup de femmes devaient aller la voir, leur famille ne pouvait pas accueillir une autre bouche à nourrir. Parfois, c'était des filles comme elles, du quartier marchand. Elles ne pouvaient pas le garder pour des raisons autres, souvent, c'était des tromperies, ou des filles trop jeunes pour pouvoir se marier.

Madge, elle, aurait voulu le garder, après tout elle aimait le père et cette chose dans son ventre était juste la preuve qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé ses nuits et ses soirées dans les bois ou chez elle. Maintenant la vieille riait un peu, un couple, elle félicita Peeta de sa bravoure et Peeta lui répéta qu'il n'était pas le père. Elle ne le croyait pas bizarrement, elle abandonna quand Peeta lui expliqua que si c'était le sien il ne serait pas ici, il voulait des enfants, depuis qu'il était tout petit, il lui avait toujours dit que ces enfants avec Katniss seraient les plus beaux du monde. Maintenant elle avait l'image d'un bébé avec les yeux gris et les cheveux blonds, elle pleura un peu. Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Et elle ne voulait pas reculer, elle n'était pas prête pour avoir un enfant, pour assumer une autre vie que la sienne. Tant pis si c'était égoïste, c'était son corps. Ils devaient revenir le lendemain, en matinée, le breuvage allait faire effet dans la journée, il fallait que quelqu'un reste avec elle au cas où. Peeta l'invita chez lui. Ils seraient près de Mme Everdeen si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quand ils quittèrent la Veine, les mineurs rentraient chez eux, elle chercha des yeux Gale, mais elle ne voyait que des figures noires et fatiguées, elle sentait les regards haineux sur elle, mais Peeta la prit par le bras et ils avancèrent la tête haute. Il n'avait pas de problème avec lui, Peeta avait fait l'exploit de faire revenir une fille de la Veine, et puis personne ne pouvait détester Peeta, à part Gale. Les mineurs avaient vu les jeux, personne ne pouvait douter de la sincérité de Peeta, pas même Gale.

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, à la fin elle appela Peeta, maintenant il avait le téléphone. Il ne dormait plus la nuit. Ils parlèrent jusqu'au petit matin, il devait faire les pains pour Haymitch et les femmes Everdeen. Elle se prépara. Prit quelques affaires de rechanges et attendit Peeta. Il était encore très tôt, elle entendit des coups sur la porte de derrière, personne ne frappait à cette porte, sauf Gale et Katniss. Elle se sentit très mal. Elle ouvrit fébrilement la porte, c'était lui, il avait l'air en colère, Il lui cracha des mots qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié. _Le garçon, La Veine, hier, jeu. _Il avait l'air jaloux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il n'avait rien ressenti pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas elle le problème. C'était Peeta, il semblait lui prendre tout ce qui lui appartenait. Elle essaya de le calmer, expliquant que ce n'était qu'un ami, qu'il était là juste pour lui venir en aide et que cela ne le regardait pas vraiment à moins qu'il voulait reprendre les choses avec elle. Il n'avait rien répondu, il l'avait embrassé et mordu en même temps, la plaquant contre le mur avec rage, il l'avait laissé pantelante avec un petit sourire satisfait et lui avait dit de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il était encore énervé, elle était perdue.

Peeta avait tout de suite vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle lui avait expliqué. Il avait ri, un rire sans joie, elle n'avait pas insisté. La route jusqu'à la petite baraque lui sembla interminable et en même temps très courte. Elle tremblait, son cœur battait vite mais elle était décidée. Peeta lui raconta une histoire sur ces frères et sa mère. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit là pour elle. Elle lui avait demandé de lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas. Rien de mieux pour patienter, sans être terrifier, que les problèmes des autres. Il lui avait parlé du jeu de Katniss, des cauchemars, du visage de la fille du 8 qui n'arrêtait pas d'apparaître à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Et puis Katniss, encore Katniss, un danger inconnu, et Katniss. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, mais, elle était du mauvais côté de la relation, elle était celle qui attendait.

La vielle femme avait fini le breuvage, elle le but en tenant la main de Peeta et en versant des larmes. Elle avait attendu une heure. Puis ils étaient repartis chez lui. Il lui avait préparé une chambre, elle lui fit un câlin, et l'enfer s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Elle avait été prévenue, ça faisait mal, mais ce n'était pas le mal qui était insupportable, c'était le mal être. Tout lui semblait trop dur ou trop mou ou trop brillant. Tout était trop, elle voulait vomir, mais elle n'avait rien dans le ventre, elle se précipita aux toilettes et ne sortit plus, elle se vidait, elle transpirait et pleurait, elle avait soif et faim mais ne pouvait rien avalé. Elle voulait que tout se termine, que son corps revienne à elle. Mais même l'inconscience ne venait pas. Elle avait l'impression que les minutes devenaient des heures. Elle n'avait plus la force de se lever ni de parler. Et puis le calvaire avait pris fin, elle avait eu froid, elle avait compris que c'était fini, elle n'avait plus rien dans le ventre. Elle saignait beaucoup. Elle avait pris sa douche, en souriant, c'était fini, tout était vraiment fini. Mme Everdeen avait frappé à la porte, elle l'avait laissé entrer, elle avait dû voir plus de personnes nues que n'importe qui dans le district. Madge lui avait expliqué ce qui venait de se passer et Mme Everdeen lui avait confirmé, tout était fini. Elle s'habilla se glissa dans les draps. Elle allait saigner encore un peu, mais maintenant tout allait revenir à la normale. Elle la remercia et alors que Peeta lui apportait à manger, la mère de Katniss posa sa main sur l'épaule de Peeta, lui disant quelque chose, puis il avait hoché la tête, il l'avait remercié, elle avait souri, pressé un peu sa main sur son épaule et était partie. Madge mangea, elle avait faim, elle regarda l'heure, il n'était que 11 heures, après le repas, elle avait sombré dans le sommeil. Demain elle pourrait retourner à l'école et recommencer à vivre. Elle voulait remercier Peeta, frapper Gale et l'embrasser, elle voulait hurler sur Katniss et pleurer dans ses bras. Elle ne fit pas de rêves cet après-midi-là.

Quand elle se réveilla, Peeta était en train de peindre, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de la peinture. Elle toqua à la porte, il lui ouvrit avec un sourire timide, elle devait être la première à rentrer ici. Ses toiles étaient fabuleuses, d'un réalisme effrayant, elle revivait de ses yeux, les jeux qu'elle avait vus à la TV. Ils restèrent ensemble tout le reste de l'après-midi ensemble à parler de Gale et de Katniss. Se promettant sans vraiment y croire qu'ils allaient leur parler avant la fin de la semaine. Ils blaguèrent un peu, parlèrent et pleurèrent beaucoup. Madge ne comprenait pas tout ce que disait Peeta sur les jeux, et elle ne le pourrait jamais, mais elle savait que Katniss elle, le pourrait, et qu'elle le veuille ou non, ce lien ne se briseraient pas. Katniss allait avoir besoin de Peeta, comme confident, comme étant le seul être qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Et peut-être qu'elle allait réfléchir plus sérieusement à son avenir avec le garçon. Et peut-être que Gale reviendrait vers Madge, peut-être qu'il pourrait tirer un trait sur Katniss et se tourner vers elle. Peut-être que tout allait s'arranger.

Peut-être…


End file.
